Cestus
The Cestus (致命的な拳, called Deadly Fist in Japan) is a new melee weapon class that behaves like a hybrid of the Hammer and Dual Blades. These battle gauntlets and sabatons fit over the user's hands and feet respectively, allowing them to deal out a flurry of blows with ease. Weapon Traits * The Cestus behaves similarly to Dual Blades, relying on rapid-hit combos to maximize damage. Can roll out of combos and quickly continue them. * Dealing and taking damage builds up Fighting Spirit, a secondary resource that can be used for enhanced versions of attacks. These attacks can deal more damage, inflict more status, or offer better invincibility frames. Fighting Spirit depletes outside of combat. Advantages * Deals blunt damage, which can inflict KO. * High attack speed can build up status effects quickly. * Can use Fighting Spirit to perform enhanced attacks. * Can block unlike Dual Blades. Blocking attacks builds Fighting Spirit. * Fast draw and sheath speed. * Can run while drawn. Disadvantages * Individual attacks deal low damage; relies on landing combos and applying status effects. * Shortest range of all weapons, even shorter than the Dual Blades. To compensate, attacks include rising uppercuts and lunging punches. * Sharpness drops quickly. * Combo strings rapidly deplete stamina. * Blocking still offers minimum protection compared to actual shields. * Fighting Spirit depletes outside of combat, meaning it must be built up again if the monster flees to a new location. * Cannot cut tails. * Inferior elemental damage compared to Dual Blades. Moves * Jab: Quick basic attack with combo potential. Can chain freely into Roundhouse. * Roundhouse: Basic attack with combo potential. Comes out slightly slower than the Jab, but deals more damage. Can chain into Jab. * Flying Knee: Short range gap closer that comes out quickly. Enhanced version provides a brief moment of armor. * Powerline: Causes the Hunter to lunge forward with their fist after a brief delay. Good for closing the distance, but can misposition the Hunter if used incorrectly. Enhanced version provides armor during the lunge and more KO damage. * Rising Uppercut: The Hunter launches into the air with a fierce uppercut. Tool for reaching the heads of tall monsters. Enhanced version causes the Hunter to slam down at their apex, similar to Long Sword's Helmbreaker. * Spin Fist: The Hunter quickly spins and hits with the backhand. A fast attack with increased range. Enhanced version provides a brief moment of armor. * Cross Counter: A parry move. If timed correctly, the Hunter will armor through the attack, still taking damage similar to the Great Sword shoulder tackle, but will immediately counter hit with increased KO damage. Gallery Cestus Icon Black.png Cestus Icon Blue.png Cestus Icon Dark Blue.png Cestus Icon Dark Green.png Cestus Icon Dark Purple.png Cestus Icon Dark Red.png Cestus Icon Green.png Cestus Icon Light Blue.png Cestus Icon Light Green.png Cestus Icon Magenta.png Cestus Icon Orange.png Cestus Icon Pink.png Cestus Icon Purple.png Cestus Icon Red.png Cestus Icon Teal.png Cestus Icon White.png Cestus Icon Yellow.png Cestus Icon Special 1.png Notes * Inspired by the Nemean Cestus of God of War 3. * Made by Dragonzzilla, but free for anyone's use! Category:Weapon Creation Category:Idea Category:Dragonzzilla